


Snape and the Flying Carpet

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #539: Snape and Flying Carpets.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and  Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snape and the Flying Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #539: Snape and Flying Carpets.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Snape and the Flying Carpet

~

Despite Severus relationship with Harry, Harry’s friends barely tolerated him, and he felt the same about them. So when Weasley appeared at Severus’ shop, it was suspicious. “Weasley.” 

“Snape.” Weasley shifted uncomfortably. “You’re probably wondering why I’m here.” 

Biting back a retort, Severus waited. 

“I’m inviting you to tonight’s Ministry Quidditch match.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “To...play?” 

“To referee.” Weasley coughed. “You still fly without a broom?” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. The DMLE had been after him to divulge his secrets for months-- The flying carpet under his feet shifted. _Well, it does need exercise--_ Severus smirked. “Indeed. I’m...flattered.” 

~

Severus reclined, watching the Ministry Quidditch pitch. The flying carpet he was riding twitched in happiness as Harry approached. “Relax,” Severus murmured. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Harry asked. 

Severus hummed. “It’s getting hot, so if you’d catch the Snitch and wrap this up I’d appreciate it.” 

Harry laughed. “Maybe you shouldn’t have worn black.” 

Severus snorted. “Stop deflecting and win the game.”

“I can’t find the Snitch.” 

“As referee, I cannot assist you,” Severus said. “But what’s that by the trees?” 

Harry was off like a shot. 

Leaning forward to watch his retreating backside, Severus smirked. He could get used to refereeing.

~

“When Ron said you’d agreed to referee I said there’d be a catch,” said Harry afterwards.

Severus hummed. “You mean he had an ulterior motive for inviting me?” 

Harry grinned. “I told him you were too smart to fall for his ploy. In his defence, it was Hermione who wanted to see if she could tell how you fly without a broom.” 

Severus huffed. “Then she should have asked.” 

“I told her that, too.” Hanging up his broom, Harry looked around. “Where’s that flying carpet, anyway?” 

“At my shop,” Severus said. “Why?”

Harry blushed. “No reason, I guess.”

Severus frowned.

~

“Tell me,” Severus said. 

Harry blushed brighter. “I was thinking that we could, you know, go for a ride. Maybe?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“I’ve never ridden a flying carpet before. Ron says they’re hard to get these days. He was shocked you had one.” Harry moved closer. “Plus, the moon’s out and it’s a nice evening, so I thought it could be...fun to take a ride.” 

Severus hummed. “Well,” he murmured, pulling Harry against him. “We hardly need the carpet for that.” He hovered them off the floor. “I’ve something else you can ride.” 

Harry laughed. “Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
